Phoebe Thunderman
Phoebe Thunderman ' is the main protagonist of the 2013 Nickelodeon TV show ''The Thundermans. She is a 14-year old super heroine twin to Max, and older sister to Nora and Billy. She's very responsible, a straight-A student, and tries to play by the "no powers" rule. She has a quite obvious crush on Cole Campbell. She's the daughter of Hank and Barb Thunderman and is on her way to one day becoming a great superhero as many believe, even Max begrudingly admits. Though not always on the straight arrow, she does try the hardest of her siblings to always do what she knows is right. She is played by Kira Kosarin. Personality Phoebe Thunderman may look like your average girl next door, but her superpowers will make you think the opposite! But that doesn't stop her from trying to fit in. She's a responsible, straight-A student who tries to play by the "no-powers" rule... unless her aspiring villain and twin brother Max forces her to do otherwise! Phoebe is an intellectual. She loves math, and is a tad bit nerdy. She’s trying to navigate having a social life, dealing with boys (she has a crush), friends, and hiding her superpowers, including freeze breath, telekinesis, and other fun stuff. Powers and Abilities *'''Telekinesis: Like her brother, Phoebe can move objects with her mind, she's about as strong as her brother in this power, can move at least three things at once. *'Ice Breath': Able to breathe pure cold like Max, which she can use to freeze people in ice. It apparently has no long terms affects. She can also use this to make snow. Its also revealed to also work on ghosts. (Haunted Thundermans). According to Phoebe, if Phoebe and Max's ice breaths touch, they could freeze the whole city. Output Ral47G *'Heat Breath': Like Max, she can breathe a blast of heat, which she can use to unfreeze people she or her brother has frozen. Plus, she can melt things with her heat breath. *'Super Intelligence': Like her brother, Phoebe has super intelligence. She can do things like hack her brothers computer system and is also very good at average school subjects, particually math. *'Thundersense': Like her brother, Phoebe gains the ability to sense danger before it occurs. However it is not always specific enough to tell what the danger is. She gained this ability before her brother did. (Thundersense). *'True Sight': As a Superhero she has the power to see and hear ghosts.(Haunted Thundermans) Trivia *Max beheaded her dolls when she was five. *Her first best friend is Cherry. *In her old school her school photos where formal and she had to wear her superhero outfit. *Max once poured chocolate and cheese on her. *It drives Phoebe crazy when Max puts an empty jar of peanut butter on the shelf. *She once tried greasing Max's slide. *She used to wear braces. *She wears a retainer to bed. *Phoebe has a teddy bear called Mr. Grumbles. *She stopped Max's lair from self-destructing, after causing it to almost self destruct (Phoebe vs. Max) *She enjoys school and is very good at math. *She can play the keyboard (Phoebe's A Clone Now). *She is 20 seconds older than Max (Thundersense). *She can't keep a secret. *She can sing, as shown in Pretty Little Choirs. *She claps loud when she's nervous (Pretty Little Choirs). *She did a freeze kick and a super wedgie to Max in Pretty Little Choirs. *She likes sheep. *She loves using metal detectors at the beach. *She is a great dancer. *She once turned blue because of Max. (Blue Detective) *She is a big fan of "MKTO" music band. *She got her thundersence before Max. *She also can't keep a secret. *She can also be a bit cocky at times. Gallery 55197.jpg Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:Telekinetics Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Twin/Clone Category:In Love Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Lawful Good Category:On & Off Category:Superheroes Category:Loyal Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Siblings